Elena's Twin Sister
by Lycanthrope Vera
Summary: What if Elena has a twin sister, who don't even knows something about vampires. What if a hybrid and a vampire founds her and telling her everything about supernatural. What will be happen? And what if she falls in love with someone? The story is much better then this Summary. Rating M for sexuallity KlausxOC KolxOC friendship
1. prologue 3x01

**_Hey, everyone out there. This is my first fanfiction here and I hope you like it. I'm sorry for my mistakes in my story and when you are taking a look at my profile you can find two links. One is for the cover for this story and the second is for the clothes. Yeah that was everything I have to say and enjoy the story. Bye see ya soon Vera. xoxo._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Vampire Diaries. But I_**** want.**

* * *

_I don't know the name of the blonde girl but I namend her Brittney._

_Chapter one: Prologue_

_Mirabellas PoV:_  
I come downstairs and saw that Keisha made a dinner for us. "Who is Brittney?", I asked and Keisha said: "She is searching for our dog." I laughed and said: "Maybe he left this house to go into another house with aircon." We were laughing and than I turned around, because I heared a sound. Than I saw Brittney with a man, who looks confused to me. "Who is this Brittney?" She was crying and I got worried. Also I can see it on Keisha. "I'm here searching a man who's name is Ray Sutton. Is he here?" Keisha runs away and I followed her. But when we opend the door, someone was standing there. It was Stefan Elena's Boyfriend. "Stefan, what are you doing here. I thought you are at Mystic Falls, by my sister Elena?" I asked confused, but he didn't answerd. "Ahh so you are the sister of Elena.", the other man said and I turned around. He grinnend and asked Brittney, if he could Stefan invit in. She does but I don't know what is going on. Keisha told the man where Ray is and he took me, after he said to Stefan that he had too kill my friends. I was in shock and looked at Stefan and saw, that his face had transformed in another face. "What is going on?", I asked, but the man only laughed and took me out of the house. Than I heard the scream of my best friends and everything turned black.

The next time I woke up I was lying in a car and rub my neck. "Where am I?" "Ahh you are awake that is good." A man voice said and then I saw the man of yesterday. "It wasn't a dream." I thought and then the car stopped. "Where are we?" I asked again and Stefan said: "We are in Tennessee." I saw at the window and say that we are in the near of a bar. "You bring me to a bar, why?" "Because here is your friend Ray." I froze and we went out of the car and went in the bar. Stefan and the man who I don't know his name talked to every guest in the bar and I don't get it. When they were coming back I asked confused: "Why did you talked to all people here in this bar?" Both were laughing and I send a evil look to them. "What is so funny?" "Why didn't Elena told you everything?" Stefan said "What do you mean with everything, what does she know?" "You mean, what did she know." the man said" "Okay, first what's your name and second what do you mean with 'what did she know'?" "Call me Klaus and your sister Elena is dead." I'm in shock "WHAT?"

* * *

_**Yeah I know that, that isn't the whole episode, but I think for the first chapter it is enough. Sorry for my mistakes and check on my profile site to my links. Have a good evening and bye see you . xoxo Vera**_


	2. 3x01

_**WOW, I never thought, that my story is good. But I'm very thankfully for your readings, the review and other things. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. And maybe you can visit my profile for the links. xoxo Vera.**_

* * *

_Chapter two: 3x01_

_Mirabella's PoV:_

I was shocked, of that what I heard, my own little sister should be dead. "This is a joke, right.", I said to Klaus and Stefan, but Stefan and Klaus look very serious, so I take a seat and took a deep very deep breath. "So when you said, my sister is dead, how did this happend?" I asked and look with tears in my eyes to the boys. Stefan, told me the whole story and I found out that, my aunt and my oncle is dead to. _Great, just a good day today_, I thought. I looked at Klaus and slapped him the back of his head. "For what was that?", he asked and I said: "You killed my uncle, my aunt and my sister, is this answer enough to you?" He looked at me and nodded his head. I saw Stefan grinnend and I order some Bourbon. "Uhm, you are too young to drink.", Stefan said, but I gave him a look and said: "I need it now, so I can drink." After I said this, Ray, went in and I saw, that Stefan and Klaus were not here. "Hey, Mira, what are doing here, were are Brittney and Keisha?", he asked when he saw me.

Before I can say anything, Klaus was sitting on a barseat and talked to him. I go away and played, with a girl pool, I can understand her and she is really friendly. _I hope, that Klaus isn't going to kill her_, I thought and grinnend at her, when she didn't got a ball in the hole. It was my tirn and I shot the white ball, two balls went in two holes and I let out a loud "Yeah." I was drunk so I can do that. "You're really good.", I heard Klaus voice behind me and I turned around. "You are annoying me, so please can you go somewhere out of my place?", I asked him and took a second shot, but this time, I didn't get the ball. So it was Kailey's shot. She got one ball. We played circa 20 minutes. Then I finnished the game. I won and at least she lost. But whe grinnend and she want a revange. but Klaus took her away of me and I saw to him. "Seriously, why cann't I play with a girl and have time out of you?" "Because, I want you do go to the bar." "Why?" He sighed and said: "I want to lay Ray on the pool table." When he said this I turned again and saw at the wall and I was shocked again. I turned again and asked angrilly: "Was that you?" "No, love it was Stefan." _Today, I'm going shocked too often_, I thought and looked at him. Klaus was hot, but not my type. "Do you like what you see?", he asked with a big grinned, I grinned also and said: "No, you're not my type and I don't like arrogant assholes like you." I went away of him and smiled, when I saw his face I smirked and went to the bar and ordered a Bourbon again.

* * *

**_I know this chapter is also short like the other one, but when I wrote shorter chapter my story would be longer. I hope you don't dissapoined that. I hope you liked my chapter and see you soon. Don't forget to read and review. xoxo Vera_**


	3. 3x02

_**I thank you so much for reading my story. I never thought that this story is so good. And when people say, that they want more to read, than they should get more to read. Am I right or Am I right? Okay so here comes the new chapter and I'm sorry, if the chapter is short again. Take a look at my profile for the links. Sorry for my bad english. xoxo Vera**_

* * *

_Chapter two: 3x02_

_Klaus' PoV:  
_  
This girl is so different like Elena. She has power and she has also more humor than Elena. What am I thinking? I shouldn't think about being together with a human. She mention me on Tatia and also on Katerina, but she is also different. After Stefan and I explained her everything about vampires, her reaction was different. Normal people would got a shock, okay she got a shock but also normal people would tell that this was a joke, but she didn't, she took this as a normal story. When we were in the bar, she also was very feisty and got my angry to. Actually, she had a stake through her heart, but I couldn't do that. Maybe we can be friends, but I shouldn't trust that this would be ever happen.

_Mirabella's PoV:_The next morning I woke up in the car, which we drove the whole time. When I saw out the window, I saw that we are driving into the wild. "Why are we driving into the wild?", I asked and saw, that I was lying at the seat next to the driver, who was Klaus. "We are driving into the wild, because I found out a werwolf pack and I want to transform this pack into hybrids." he answered my question and I said: "You are really crazy, but I like people who are crazy and a little bit arrogant." I smirked, but before he could answer something I said: "That doesn't mean to you." Stefan, who sit behind us, was laughing and I saw that Klaus was angry. After the car stopped, we went out and Stefan took Ray who seems, that he is dead. But sence yesterday I know, that he is in transformation. "Please, can we go slower?" I asked but they were ignoring me. I sighed and walked behind them. "Are you tired?", Klaus asked Stefan. "Great, you ask a vampire if he is tired, but me not?" I asked but I was ignored again. "No I'm not, he isn't heavy." Stefan said and they talked and I ignored them.

After a long time passed we got to the place were the wolf, sorry werwolf pack was and Stefan laid down Ray. I was sorry for him, because he was my friend, of course Keisha and Brittney too, but they are dead now. "Mira?", someone of the pack asked and I saw that it was Brian ( the human boy in the pack) who asked me. "Why are you walking with them?" "Long story." I said, then Klaus and Brian's girlfriend are talking and I sit down at a trunk. I saw around and then I heard Ray, who gasps for air. "Everything's okay?", I asked him, but Klaus interrupted us. "Ah, Ray, perfect time, a little dramatic by the way." _By the way? Okay, he is official a psychopath,_ I thought _and Damon isn't a psychopath?_, my mind asked me. _No because he isn't like Klaus_, I thought back. _I don't understand you,_ my mind thought and the only thing I thought was: _"Why cann't you just shut up!?"_ It helped and I looked to the werwolves, which are all "dead" "Why did you kill them all?", I asked, but I still know his answer. "Beacause I need them to see if they can be hybrids like me." "You are crazy." I said, I want go away but he was in front of me only in a few seconds. "You shouldn't be so stupid and say crazy to me and stay here." he said and I couldn't move. I remembered, what Stefan said about vampires, they can compelling someone, who doesn't trink vervain or have it at his body. "YOU COMPELLED ME?!" I asked very angry, because I don't like it when someone, said to me what I have to do. he chuckeld and I send him a evil look.

After I did this, he felt to the ground and I saw, that a very little flame, was on his head. "Give it away.", he said and I don't know how I should do this. So I thought of water and than, a little rainy cloud was over his head and I laughed a little. "Please can you GIVE THIS AWAY." he said and I did this. "How can you do this?" he asked me and I said: "I don't know, how I did this, but I like it, now I know how I could stop a hybrid. And you know what?" I said and asked. "What?", he asked me and I said: "Now you are a wet dog, oh sorry I mean a wet wolf." I giggled and he looked very angry, but Stefan chukeld a little bit too. This could be a very funny time.

* * *

_**I know it is very short but I hope you like it. What is going on with Mirabella, she is laughing when she is with Klaus and why can she do the flame and the watercloud over Klaus head? All this question will be answering in the next chapters, when they went to Gloria and the witch will find it out. I give you a hint, she isn't a witch, she won't be a vampire, she isn't also a doppleganger to and she isn't a angel. She is something other. Bye see you soon. xoxo Vera**_


	4. 3x02 part two

_**I'm sorry that it tooks me so long to write an other chapter, but I hope you like it. See ya, xoxo**__**Vera.**_

* * *

_Mirabella's PoV:_  
After the fun, a few hybrids woke up and feed of the human. I couldn't see this. I knew what happend, but I don't like it. A hour went and the hybrids were make. But something was wrong, I could see this in the eyes of Klaus and Stefan. So I saw in the eyes of Ray and I was in shock, because he blooded out from the eyes. It was terrible and I got fear. Then I saw to the other hybrids, their eyes were also red and they also blooded out. Then I hear Ray who cry or growl. Then everything happens very fast. Ray run against me, bite me in my neck, I let out a scream and Stefan throw Ray from me and Ray runs away, this was the last thing I saw, when everything turn black.

_Klaus' PoV:_  
I could catch up Mira, before she felt of the ground. Then I bite in my wrist and let her drinking my blood, but something was different. After I gave her my blood it doesn't heal or anything. "Why, doesn't it healing?", Stefan asked and I answered: "I don't know, but I think you should go and search Ray." "What, no, no, no Mira is the sister of Elena. Before Elena died I promised her, that I protect her sister." I looked to him, but he know my answer. "Okay, fine I'm going, but if she doesn't wake up and if she is dead, than it is your problem, because I think that Jeremy, would kill you.", he said before he left. I don't think about it but I saw to the girl in my arms. I laid her against a tree and looked after my hybrids.

_Mirabella's PoV:_ _(she isn't dead)  
Everything is dark and I want open my eyes. Once I opend my eyes, everything was dark, but than it was bright. I don't understand what is going on. "You're in heaven.", someone said and I said sarcastically: "Yeah and I'm god. " "No you're not." "Okay, please can you show your own and stop the stupid talk." I said angrily. The person chukeld and than I saw a woman. "Mom?" I asked and she nodded. It was Miranda, my adoptive mom, but I like here. "Yes, it's me." "But why I'm in heaven, I'm not dead or anything." "Yes you are, but not for a long time." "What does this mean?" "It means, that you have to learn more little Mira." Little Mira was my nickname, when I was a little girl. I turned around and saw my Dad, Grayson. "Dad, okay this is ridiculous." Both were laughing and then my Mom said: "You will have your answers to your questions soon. See you in your dreams, honey." Mom said. Then everything turned black again._

I gasped for air and I feel a person beside me and saw in the face of Klaus. "How did you come back?" was the first question which came out of his mouth. "I don't know, but it was weird. I saw my mom and my dad." He gave me a look which called: _You're crazy._ I laughed and said: "I know I'm crazy, but I swear it was true, I saw my parents, but they said, my questions would be answered soon. The only thing I want to know is: What does that all mean. I knew that my sister is supernatural, but I cann't be supernatural... What happend?" I asked, after I was okay and saw that everyone also Ray was dead, I saw Stefan near by me. "They blooded out, someone I killed. I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING. I KILLED A VAMPIRE, A WEREWOLF AND I KILLED THE DOPPELGANGER." I was a little confused, of Stefan's look and than he said something about loyality. He gave Stefan his blood, because I saw his bite in his arm. It heals, after he drank Klaus' blood. "Come, we have to go." I nodded and we followed Klaus. I felt like a puppy who followed his master, it was ridiculous. But I want to know who I am and what I am. I hope, that I'm not something evil or really bad supernatural. I hope I find it out soon.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know it is short, but it doesn't matter. I hope you like it and by see ya soon. xoxo Vera**_


	5. 3x03

_**I'm so sorry, that I didn't write so fast, a knew chapter, but I had stress at school, but know I don't have it, because I have Easter holidays. So I have enough time, to write a new chapter. And today we it comes one. I hope you like it, see ya and xoxo Vera.**_

* * *

_Mirabella's Sicht: _  
After the terrible day and night, we went with the car to Chicago. There we should find a strong whitch, who can find out what I am. We arrived the town and we went into the truck. "Okay, why are we in the truck?", I asked and Klaus opend ignoring my question a coffin who was a girl which was in my age or two years older. "This is my sister Rebekah. You know her Stefan.", he said and I took a look to Stefan, but he didn't seem to know her. "Why are we starring to your sister?" "I want her back to life.", Klaus said and he took the dagger out of her chest. After that he compelled a man who will be the food for his sister. Than we went out Stefan and Klaus talked about the good old twenties. Sometimes I wished I was there. Why? I like the music and of course the dresses. "So you and Klaus were friends? I cann't fancy it, but I think you Klaus must have longer hair and a stupid suit." I looked at him and I know he was annoyed, because he send me a bad look. I giggled a bit and we went into a bar. "Yeah, a bar, I need a drink after all.", I said and Klaus tried to make a joke, but it wasn't funny. "This is Gloria, love, a powerful whitch" Klaus said and Gloria came up to us and Stefan said, that he remembered her. "Wait, you remember her?" I asked and Stefan said. "Yes, but I dont't know.." "That I'm alive, some herbs and spells and I stoped the aging, I did this to stop the aging, because no one, was able to take care of this bar.", the whitch explained and I laughed. "Better, you do it by yourself as you take a person who screwed up.", I said and Gloria nodded. "I like you, you look like Katherine or the original doppleganger. But there is something different about you, you're not a doppleganger." "Finally somebody who knows what I am.", I said and I asked: "Can you find out what I am?" "Sure give me your hand, I want to do some vodoo." I looked confuse, but I like her. I give her my hand, while Stefan was taking us some drinks and he come back with a picture and I have to shut up my mouth, else I could laugh a lot.

"I can see something.", Gloria said and everyone's attention went to her. "You can see dead people right?" I nodded and than, something weird happend. The lights flickered and than everything went dark. I take my hands out of hers and than everything tourned normal. "That was weird." "No that is your power.", a voice said and we tourned around. A man in black clothes was sitting in a chair and looked at me. I gasped and asked: "Will?" He nodded and I said: "How can you be alive you supposed to be dead, I saw you dying." "Who is this?", Stefan asked and Will said: "I'm her dead boyfriend." "This is the man, you loved once and died at the same way, your parents died?", Stefan asked and I nooded again. "Could someone explain me?" Klaus asked and I told him the story, but I couldn't take the look from my dead boyfriend. "We knowed us, when we were children, we grow old and felt in love. We was 5 years together, than we drove out of Mystic Falls, but at the bridge, where my parents died, we had a accident. Some drunk boy drove in our car and the car tourned around three times, the boy was dead, but we were still allive, I called my father who was a doctor but they came to late, Will was dead and I was allive but I felt like I was dead. Then I woke up in the hospital." I ended up, because the memories came back and I felt tears in my eyes. "Why are you alive and didn't say anything to me?" "Because I couldn't you have to go through this, you have to know you powers and what you are." "AND WHAT AM I?" I asked angrilly, because my anger about the years came up. "You are the right hand of the death and the hell." Will said and I asked: "WHAT?"

_**You finally found out what she is! I hope you like it and it was something new. Hope that the chapter wasn't to short and see ya again, check my profile for the cover and the clothes for this story. xoxo Vera**_


	6. 3x03 part 2

_**Hey, I'm really sorry, that I didn't write this time, but I had some exams and schoolwork to do. I hope you can understand this, but know here is coming a new chapter. I hope you like it, see ya. xoxo Vera. I'm sorry, for my bad english, again.**_

* * *

_Mira's PoV: (is still Mirabella, but I chose, that I'm writting only her nickname)  
_I looked in the eyes, of my ex-boyfriend, than I laughed, but no one is laughing with me. "This is true?", I asked and Will nodded. "If you come with me, I can explain everything and teach you everything, you have to know." Will said. I wanted to go, but than, someone hold my hand and I looked in Klaus' eyes. "She's going nowhere, I need her." For what?" I asked. He grinned and said: "I think, you're blood is the reason, why my hybrids are dying." Will laughed and everyone saw at him. "What's so funny?", Klaus asked. "Her blood is not the reason, someone others, but you will figure it out soon. Now come with me Mira." The way he said my name, made me shiver. "okay, I'm coming with you, but there are some points you have to do." He nodded and I pressed on "First point: You explain everything to me, what I am, how I can controll it, this shit, second point: Nothing will happen to my family, this is also a point for you Klaus and now the last point: I want to see the death." He gave me a look like: Are you crazy? "No way, nobody, has seen him, and nobody is able to see him, because he want that.", Will said. "Okay, than I'm not coming with you." He laughed and said: "This is a joke, isn't it." I shaked my head. "Fine, you can see him." Yeah, I'm going to see the death face.

I went to my ex-boyfriend and give him my hand, after I got my hand back of Klaus grip. "See ya.", was the last thing I said to them. Than a black cloud was coming and was around us. A few seconds after, we were standing in a black/ red room. It was a modern room, a bedroom. And on the bed, there was a man, with two ladies. Will hmhed(?) and they saw to him. "Will, I thought I said to you, that I won't to see someone." the man said. "Yeah but, she was so stubborn and wanted to see you." He gave a wink to me and I wink to the naked man. "The first thing you should do is to put some clothes on you and the ladies.", I said and they gave me a look. Then the man laughed and said: "I like you, you're the first one, who can fight with words and not with a body." "Was that a compliment or an insult." "A compliment. What's you're name?" "Mirabella or Mira for short, what is you're name?" "I'm the death, but you can call me Lucifer." "I thought, Lucifer is a death angel, not the death?" I asked "Oh right, so you can call me Damian. I was just joking." "You're more sympathic to me, than Klaus." "Are you speaking of the Hybrid Klaus, who is sending me death people?" I nodded. "Well, I have to be more sympathic like him." he laughed, but it wasn't funny. "Can you please, put some clothes on you and can you explain me, what I am Damian?" He nodded and the girls were gone. We went in a Throneroom which was beautiful. ( link is in my profile)

Minutes ran away and finally he came to us. He went to the throne and sat down, Two chairs were there and we were sitting there. (No really. *sarcasm*) Than he said: "So you want to know what you're job is and what you have to do?" I nodded and said: "Yes I want and I want to know how I can controll my powers and what exactlly I am." Damian nodded and said: "Most people are saying you're an angel, but you're not an angel, you're my right hand, this means, that you can kill people or brig people back to life, so you can bring your uncle and your aunt alive, not your parents, because they did official. You have to lead the people way, but only the way for the people who are on the way to death or who are death. It sounds like in the series Charmed, but it is so and the controlling of your powers will teach you my son Will." "Wait, wait, wait, wait, you mean, Will, my ex- boyfriend Will is you're son?" He nodded and again, I fell anger. Flames were around me and growing bigger. I stopped thinking to kill Will and it stopped. "What was that?" "That was you're power, most of them are conected with you're emotions, you can also controll the four elements, because they have live in it." I nodded and now I know a hard time is about to come.

* * *

_**This time I'm letting out some episode. But don't worry, I will show you, how she can manage and controll her powers and how she can bring back dead people or bring dead people to the death. I hope you like it. xoxo Vera**_


	7. 3x13

_**Hey, I'm soooooo sorry, that I didn't write a new chapter, but I had to learn and I wrote some exams and tests and this stuff. I hope you don't mind it and I hope you like my new chapter. Please R & R xoxo Vera. **_

* * *

_Mira's POV:  
_Since Will told me, that I'm the death right hand, I learned very much. I learned to controll my power and my abillities that I have. That I can controll the elements is nothing new, but that I can make a hallucination around people and they think that they ssee the same thing. It was really cool, but also dangerous for me, because it takes too much of my power. I visit my aunt's and my uncle's grave too and I made a choice, that I returned them to the earth. "I hope you don't mind it.", I said to them, I focused me in my power to do this, First I had to look that nobody can see me. Then I took a sit and cut my hand and hold it over the graves. I mumbled some latin words and took my abillities. At that moment the graves come upside and I opend the coffins. They looked like, that they were buried alive. Than they opend their eyes and I said: "Welcome back to Mystic Falls."

_Klaus' PoV:  
_One month passed since Mira was away. Today, Elijah and I will have a little chit chat with the Salvatore Brothers and this was in one minute. Then I heard a knock and Elijah opend the door. "Niklaus our guests are here.", he said and I grinned, maybe it was a good reason to invite them to our chat.

_Mira's PoV:_  
After an hour of explaination they unterstood everything and we went home to our house. I opend it but I couldn't passed it. Then I rememberd what Damian said: "You're supernatural now, so you must invited in a house." This was the moment I could kill him, but I can't kill him. "Jere, Elena someone home?", I asked and Jere came downstairs. "Hey Jere." I said and he hugged me. "I'm so gladded that you are okay. Damon told us your things were at a house were Klaus killed this people, but no sign of you was there.", he said and I grinned. "Nothing can hould me down, you will have me till you die or I die, anyway can you invite us in?", I asked and he gave me a confused look. I took a step back and he had a look on Jenna and John. "Hey Jere.", both said and on this moment I felt that someone is alive who should be dead not alive dead or dagger dead, but rather dead dead. "I've to go, but you two can explain him everything, okay." I took my abillitie of super speed and run to the house were the strongest supernatural power was and that was a villa. "Nice house.", I said and made my way inside. I heard someone saying: "Mother.", and I heard a woman's voice. It was Esther, who should be dead. I went to the living room and I looked in her eyes. "Hello Esther.", I said and she looked woried to me. "Why are you alive?", I asked.

_Klaus' PoV:_  
I didn't unterstand it, that my mother forgiven me so easy, something was wrong and then Mira showed here and asked my mother: "Why are you alive?" It was confused and their chit chat was confused to. "Ayana hold me alive.", mother said. "Yeah, I know, but Damian said, that you had to be dead, so I had to take you back to the death." "No, you can't." Mira laughed and said: "Oh, yes I can, I'm the right hand of the death." This was the time, that my other family members gasped and looked woried to her. What does this mean?

* * *

_**Don't hate me, I know it is a little bit small, but I hope you like it. The outfit is in the link on my profile. See ya soon xoxo Vera. Oh and don't forget to Read and Review.**_


	8. Writer's note

**_I know I said that my next chapter will coming soon,_**

**_but I had a lot to do for my school._**

**_Write exams and learn for that exams._**

**_It's not fair, that I said I will write_**

**_and then nothing is coming._**

**_What I want to say is, that the next chapter is coming soon_**

**_maybe this weekend or next week, because after next week I don't need to learn._**

**_No more tests or exams that I have to write._**

**_So I hope that you still read my story, even this means that you have to wait._**

**_I love you guys and we will see us in the next chapter._**

**_This will happen in the next chapter (maybe):_**

**_The ball, every supernatural creature will know about Elena's Sister,_**

**_maybe Mira's first kiss too?_**

**_Love you and xoxo Vera_**


	9. 3x14

**_Hey everyone, I know that my chapter comes very late, but better late than never, right? Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I also hope you like it. See ya soon, xoxo Gwen._**

* * *

_Mira's PoV:  
_Every one of the Originals looks between the two of us. "What are you talking about?" someone said and I looked at him. "I mean, that your mother supposed to be dead, like buried in a grave, but not like that. So I have to come here and have to take her away, but now I know, that I can't because someone wants her here." I take a look to everyone and they look to me. Then I sighed and stood up. "Sorry to interrupt your family chit chat, I'll leave know, but listen wise to my words, Esther. Do nothing stupid otherwise I will take you to the hell, where you come from." I look to her and she looks at me. Then I feel some pain, going through my mind and I went down. I saw to Esther and she grin. "How stupid are you on impending a witch like me?" she asks me in a sing- sang voice. I looked at her; I use my ability and sent a knife to her throat. She stopped the pain and I took a deep breath.

I used my super speed to come to her and said: "You have no idea, which stupid thing you did right know. I hope that you will die with pain." I went outside the house, after I looked to Klaus and went to the Gilbert house. The light was still shining and I went in. I heard voices coming of the kitchen and I went there. Alaric was there to and I grinned, it was so harmonious and I hoped that everything was going to be fine. "Hey Mira, do you want to sit aside us?" Jenna asked, but then I saw Elena, who send me an evil look and I sighed. "No, I don't want to sit aside a bitch." Everyone looked shocked, but it doesn't matter to me, Elena was a bitch. I went to my old room and locked the door. I turned my radio up and turned the music very loud. Then I went to the bathroom under the shower, after that I take out my PJ's and went to bed. It was just a great day, was my last sarcastic thought, before I blacked out and went into my dream world.

Next day I woke up early, okay it was 9:00 o' clock, but for me it was early, because I stood up at 10:00 or 11:00 o' clock. I went downstairs, in the kitchen, were Stefan, Damon and my evil sister. I shared a look, took some cereals, also milk and went to the living room. There I eat my food, before a knock interrupt me of eating my breakfast. I sighed and went to the door. I opened it and saw an invitation and also a packet. I took it and took the second invitation, give it to Elena and went to my breakfast. I finished it and took it into the dishwasher. Then I went upstairs and opened the invitation.

It was an invitation to a ball; I shook my head and turned the paper. _"Hold a dance for me and also a little talk, love. Klaus." _ I said: "Really and opened the packet, there was a blue/ black dress in it and it was beautifully also jewelry was in there and I mouthed a wow. I closed it and took a breath, it was definitely too much for me. I picked some clothes and went to the bathroom. Then I went to the Mikaelson manor and went through the door. I heard some loud voices and I went there. "You wanted to kill Elena last night?" Klaus asked his sister and I grinned. "Finally someone who doesn't love my sister." I said and everybody looked to me. "You hate your one sister?" the girl asked and I nodded. "Yeah, she's a bitch." I said and she laughed. "I like you." A boy in my age said and I turned to him. He looked handsome and I grinned. "Why do you like me?" "Because you're not a buzz killer like my brothers." I laughed, but it got interrupted by the evil witch. She shared a look to me and I waved my hand. "Thanks for the invitation; will you go to the grill with me?" I asked the girl and she nodded.

_At the ball:  
_Everybody that I know was there. Elena with her boyfriends, Caroline, Tyler and also Matt. The old gang, how they called it; it was so stupid. "Nice dress." Klaus said next to me and I said: "Thanks, a guy gave me this, I don't know him, but I hope that I will know him." "I hope I can know the girl, that I gave this dress to her, too." We laughed and he apologized, because he must go upstairs to his family. "Why are you here with evil Klaus?" The gang said and I looked to him." "Why do you care, you hate me, so it shouldn't matter to you." I said and went away. Then I heard what Elena told the gang and I got angry, it was like we were young. Every time I told her a secret, which she shouldn't tell anybody, she told them. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around it was Kol and he want to dance with me.

The dance was an old walzer, but I learned that when I was a child. "You're really good at this." he said. "I learned it, when I was young." He nodded and turned me to my next partner, which was Damon. "Why are you here with the evil guy?" he asked and I said: "Not you too." "He killed your sister and your aunt." "I know that, but why do you care, I'm not with you anymore, you told me that you're in love with Elena. So I hope that you will have a good time with her." I stopped the dance and went outside. Yes, Damon and I were together, we were a couple, but it was long time ago. He broke my heart, when I heard him saying to Elena that he loved her, he took the memory away from Elena, but it was still with me. Some tears came down my face I got angry, but hopefully, someone stopped me, by doing something stupid. It was Klaus.

_Klaus' PoV:  
_I saw her, going out of the room and I followed her. She stood by the horses and she had some tears upon her face. "What do you want?" she asked and I looked to her. She was sad and I would like to hit Damon, for doing this. I don't know but I feel something for her. "I want to show you something." She followed me and we went into my drawing room. She looked to the pictures and turned to me. "Did you draw these entire pictures?" she asked and I nodded. "It is amazing." she said and looked at every picture. I looked to her and she looked to me. I went to her, still looking at her, she grinned and said: "Do you like what you see?" I smirked and nodded, and then something happened, that I didn't think that would happen. We kissed.

* * *

**_Yeah, that was my chapter, I hope someone read this and I also hope that you liked it. Please give me a review, so I know what I have to change or what you like. See ya soon, xoxo Vera_**


	10. second Writer's note

**_Hey, I'm so sorry, that I didn't write a chapter in the last months, but I have absolutlly no idea, what I should write. So I take this story on ice, I don't know for how long, but when I know what to write, then you will know. I hope you found my story at least interesting. See ya anytime, xoxo Vera._**


End file.
